living ghost
by dakuness
Summary: Danny did not survive the accident when he was 7 years old. This shows the accident. some pieces of their lives as ghosts. and then when they are 16 years old and pretending to be humans in Amity Park. This is an AU alternative universe/reality I do not own Danny Phantom.
1. the accident

**I wrote this because I came to think of it, there will be three or four chapters. If you want me to continue it, you have to tell that.**

* * *

Now begins the story.  
The accident

...

Danny, Sea, Sam and Tucker are in the lab and Maddie and Jack have just attempted to open a portal to the ghost zone which did not work. the four friends is 7 years old and watching them failed portal.

manifestation of the Ghost Zone POV father Zone

'that. they should not go in there, if the portal starts then they will not survive. 'I thought when I look at them, 'the portal works if it's started, they should not be there' but yet they go further into the machine. 'No, please go away from here. humans do not belong here. This is not your world, you should stay with mother earth and leave my world alone.' My thoughts go at full speed when I see them walking closer "do you see anything?" Asked one of the humans, and I growled but they still seemed not affected by it "no, it's too dark, what do you say, to walk out of here" she said "sounds good" he said, "why you can find something," said one of them.

'recklessness humans. humans are dangerous to ghosts as Ghost is dangerous to humans, they do not belong in a world of death, they have no place in my world. here it is I who decides' I thought, and let a little of my energy push them away but they did not react. I let my green/purple eyes blink when I look at them. 'the two are different they have a kind of strength, a will, emotions and resolv stronger than I ever seen before' I thought and was curious in the two 'if you insist to continue then you will pay a price' I thought, and got a smirk.

'Ghosts belong in this world, they go to the living world to scare humans, eat the fear of the living. Humans get scared so easily, but humans do not belong here, the two should not come here. They are curious and they will be punished for it 'I thought, and curiously watching the two "ghosts are powerful creatures. And humans are undoubtedly weak in comparison I do not see how Mother Nature puts up with you.., but without humans so would my ghosts be fewer 'I thought, and got a bigger smirk.

'if you want to open the portal then do it but you will lose your lives because of it' I said through my thoughts that touched them. one stopped at 'she feels of me?' I thought, amazed but the other fell on some cord in the machine and grabbed the wall. I could hear a faint click and saw how the portal began to start. The two humans got eyes filled with fear but they cannot get out of there in time.

* * *

I had to close my eyes to the light of electricity was too bright but I can hear them without issues when they screamed. "Danny / Sea" cried their two friends 'their screams such a strength and pain in it, I have seen many people die and become ghosts before but this is different and probably the most painful I've seen' I thought and noticed one thing that usually not happen 'their ghostly bodies is forming and takes the place of their human bodies while their human bodies become ashes' I thought and blinked. 'How is that possible. when a human dies and becomes a ghost of my world, they die in the human world and formed a while afterwards, somewhere in my world, but the two are dying while they forming 'I thought, surprised.

I could feel their new bodies were formed and they are probably in incredible pain from it. 'they do not deserve this but they will be amazing as ghosts' I thought and felt that some of my energy flowed into them, I could feel both their core began to pulsate before it started humming and they fell out of the portal. 'No, you're on the wrong side' I thought, but blinked when I saw them and knew what the two are.

'unbelievable I have not seen two ghosts of balance and protection at 300 years since the two last ones past on' I thought, and began to grin big when I saw them 'they're amazing, as humans their eyes were ice-like and hair raven black but now it's different ' I thought. their two friends, the two humans froze in fear when they saw my two new ghosts. the two lying on the floor, sleeping in a ghostly sleep and right now, do not breathe because ghosts do not breathe, no pulse because they have no hearts.

so both of their chests are beautifully motionless frozen "D-Danny, Sea what?" said the two humans afraid and do not quite know what to do 'I do not want the two there, they're too young to be in the human world', I thought and let my energy flow towards them as Mother Nature did not like my energy to came into her world 'Phantoms', I thought to the two of them and as it should be they both did react to my whisper 'wake my two little ghostling's' I whispered to them.

* * *

I began to think of their name and smiled when I came to think of their first name , 'I like it Danny Phantom and Sea Phantom. 'I thought,' my new ghost of protection and the ghost of balance, wake up my two Phantoms' I whispered to the two and their eyes opened sleepily as they sat up. I am very pleased with their appearance, but they get to grow until they become 17 years old before their age freezes and never ages physically afterwards.

Danny Phantom and Sea Phantom is very similar, it is clear that the two are related. the young 7 year old boy is now a ghost with white hair whiter than freshly fallen snow, his skin is human but snow like pale and flawless, and his body is glowing in a white ghostly glow. His clothes were black, a black loose sweater with white gloves folded over the shirt arms and white shoes, black loose pants tucked inside his shoes and a white leather belt hanging loosely on the hip. 'my little Danny Phantom... Danny Phantom Shade ... my little ghost of protection' I whispered to him. and the little ghostling blinked at what I said with big full green eyes glowing in a neon electric green color, no pupil, no whites of the eyes, but they are completely green and stunning, they are innocent and pure. His whole appearance made me smile.

Danny Phantom and Sea Phantom is very similar, it is clear that the two are related. the young 7 year old girl is now a ghost with white hair whiter than freshly fallen snow, her skin is human but snow like pale and flawless, and her body is glowing in a white ghostly glow. her clothes were silver, a silver colored sweater that sits nicely on her with white gloves folded over the Shirt arms. she has white winter boots, silver-colored pants that are tucked inside the shoes before and she has a white leather belt hanging loosely on the hip. 'My Little Sea Phantom ... Sea Silver Phantom ... my little ghost of balance' I whispered to her and saw how the little ghostling's eyes grew wide at what I said with big fully blue eyes glowing in a neon electric blue staining pupil, no whites of the eyes but they are completely blue and incredible, they are innocent and pure. Her whole appearance made me smile even more.

* * *

the two new formed ghosts stood up and looked at the portal little Balance held out a gloved hand on towards the portal and touched it "it seems that our parents were right ... ghosts exist," said my little Protection. 'my little Phantoms came home' I whispered to the two blinked "Danny ... Sea ... is it really you?" asked one of the humans, and they both turned and looked at her as she flinched.

my two little ghosts got a confused expression as if they are not quite sure who the two humans are, "that's my name," replied the two at the same time and the human kid passed out while the other broke down in tears' I said that humans do not belong in my world, "I told all four that heard it loud and clear 'my two Phantoms were smart enough to not want to go into the portal and yet you persuaded them and now they are two of my little Ghostling's' I thought to the human girl who heard me clearly "sorry ... I'm sorry" she mumbled over and over again.

My two little ghostling's seemed tired and fell through the portal as I kept open for them to come home. I laughed at the two and made sure that the two ended up in two places where the two are safe 'they are young, so Pandora and Frostbite should work well as adoptive parents for the two, Danny Shade Phantom ends up with Pandora and Sea Silver Phantom ends up with Frostbite. they are safe there and their elemental powers can do it better 'I thought, and teleported the two to the two locations.

the portal closed and I saw how their former parents came running down to their lab? and saw that the Sea and Danny are now gone. "Sam, Tucker, where are the twins?" asked the woman and noticed that Tucker is unconscious "they ... they ... they're gone," said the human by the name of Sam "what do you mean?" asked the man "they are gone" she repeated again, "they ... they ... they ... are ... ghosts ... now," she said in a whisper "sorry, I'm so sorry ... sorry" she said over and over again.

"If you're lying, it's not fun," the woman said strictly, "I'm not lying their bodies glows, their eyes are neon blue and green ... their hair was snow-like white" she yelled out and the adults froze "no. .. no ... no ... "said the woman, and fell down when she saw the burnt inside of the portal that had some ashes in it but very little. "please god ... oh ... no," said the two adults 'you lost the two twins but I got two new small ghost thanks your own recklessness' I thought.

* * *

**This is the first chapter it will come two more that I know of after those two then I don't know.**


	2. Farfrozen

No ones Point of view

"lord Frostbite ectoplasm energy came from here," said a ghost yeti when they wandered in the wilderness of Farfrozen to see what it was. they wandered for a while before they found what it is and stopped. "is that what I think it is?" asked one of them and look at what seems to be a little girl. Frostbite walked up to her and lifted her in his arms "how did the little Ghostling get here in the middle of nowhere," said Permafrost a female ghost yeti who is not as tall as the male there, she has more figure and long hair .

they are looking at the small one "so ... what do we do with her?" asked one of them "we take her to the medical center to make sure she is healthy and we have more in common than you may believe," said Frostbite and watching the small one in his arms, she curled up to get a little more comfortable and warmer against Frostbites fur in the cold surroundings. they started walking towards the village and medicine center where the girl's eyes were opened in a second before they closed and she drifted into a sleep, without anyone noticing it.

several hours later, they had found out that she is ice and lightning elemental which made them surprised, they also noticed that her core humming faintly and vibrates with the environment. Right now she lies in a hospital bed sleeping while they wait for her to wake up. the girl's eyes were opened halfway and she stretched herself, then opened her eyes completely. the inhabitants of Farfrozen which are there with their leader Frostbite froze when they saw her eyes, if they needed to breathe so they would have lost their breath.

* * *

she turned and looked at them with their big completely blue eyes shining in a neon electric blue color no pupil, no white in the the eyes but they are completely blue and incredible, they are innocent and pure they look liquid like with an incredible amount of ecto plasmic energy, which got the ghost of Farfrozen to stare into her eyes for they have never seen anything like it. "Who are you little one?" asked Frostbite and she turned to him, it is clear that she is insecure and shy or afraid she pulled the blanket over her head as she lay down.

which got most of which giggle out of it, Frostbite took hold of the blanket and pulled it down so you could see her face, "you need not be afraid little one., you're safe here ... we just wonder who you are and how you ended up here, "he said calmly and kindly to her now sitting up and looking at him" my name "she said, pondering and closed her eyes and opened them again. "My name is Sea Silver Phantom and I'm ..." she said, frowning as she thought about what the second she found out, the ghost there found it very sweet, "I am ... Sea Phantom Ghost of Balance" she said after a while, which caused several to gape over what she said.

"did you just say the ghost of balance?" asked one of them, and Sea nodded "how old are you, little one?" asked Frostbite "I'm seven years" she replied after thinking for a while, "I see" said Frostbite 'it is clear that most of her memory is gone' he thought, "my name is Frostbite and I'm the leader of Farfrozen the kingdom you is in right now, "said Frostbite" how did you get here Balance? "asked Permafrost "I do not know ... all I remember is an incredible pain ... saw two people of the same age as me ... then I fell asleep and woke up here," she said after a moment.

Her brow furrowed as she pondered then she began to cry, "There is no harm you do not need to cry," said Frostbite friendly to the Sea and stroking her back while she held him, "I ... they ..." she mumbled "I'm the Ghost of Balance ... they are ... they are, "she said with problems between sobs" what's wrong? "asked Permafrost "my parents," said Sea after a while, "they're still alive and they are ... they are," she said and wiped her eyes, "they're ghost hunters ... I'm now a ghost" she said burying the head against Frostbite meanwhile they all understood the problem.

'poor little thing she's all alone' thought Permafrost 'she is a newly formed ghost who has no one or an place to stay 'thought Frostbite "There, there, it's okay, it'll be okay," said Frostbite and Sea dried her eyes and looks at him, everyone there flinched by how sad her eyes looked. "you are not alone. Farfrozen is a place where almost all ice elemental ghosts live and you are without a doubt an ice elemental otherwise you would have problems with the cold," said Frostbite and she nodded and came to think that the cold is relaxing and comfortable when she is outdoors.

"Little Balance, you're safe here and will get to stay here in Farfrozen" said Permafrost who understood what her leader, thought "really?" asked Sea "yes indeed" said Frostbite and smiled at her "Polaris, you can arrange a room for the small one," said Frostbite "of course lord Frostbite" she said, and bent down to Sea "little Balance is there anything specific you like?" asked Polaris and Seas brow furrowed as she thought, "I like to paint ... and ancient cultures," said Sea after a while.

* * *

Sea sits next Frostbite at the large dinner table, she sits next Frostbite for Sea only dare to be close Frostbite and Permafrost for some reason even if she has problems to speak both their names so she calls Frostbite Frosty instead and permafrost she calls Perma until she learns to pronounce the names. nobody cares much about that except that they think it is very cute and sweet, Sea behave the way she does right now because she lacks almost all of her memory and think that most large yeti ghosts are scary.

Sea has now been there for three weeks and she has started to train her powers flying and invisibility, which she has started to have very good control over. most of which are confused about how quickly she learns and gets used in a few months, she has probably no problem with the way most residents by Farfrozen looks.

it has been a year since Sea Phantom or came to Farfrozen and she soon has been a ghost for a year so now she is 8 years old and is deeply liked by almost everyone in Farfrozen in one way or another. most see her as Frostbite's adoptive daughter and they like to call her Balance instead of her name that's just Frostbite, Polaris and Permafrost calling her by name but most of the time there will be little Phantom or little one. Sea find it deeply annoying that most calls her balance but that's because she's not used to it yet, so she prefers her name. Sea sees Frostbite like a father to her and sees Permafrost and Polaris as two aunts or maybe like two mothers.

Frostbite soon found out which day is the day of her death and is proud of her because she's only been a ghost for a year now but she already has full control over basic ghost powers and have pretty good control over her electric powers but her ice powers are still maturing and is not ready for use yet, but she is getting better and better and is probably the best flyer in Farfrozen. Sea have also learned how to use bow and arrows and she is very accurate when she uses a bow and they noticed quickly that she does not like when someone is injured.

They think that Sea Silver Phantom has a core of Gold (Heart of Gold is the human equivalent on the saying) and when she allowed to participate in hunting then she always make sure the animal is killed quickly and painlessly. they think it's refreshing to have her around the village. a week ago came two huge Ice Ghost Wolf entered the village who easily made great damage but then by chance that the two Ghost Wolf looked at Balance and yelpt cheerfully and pushed her to the ground. Frostbite and the other was prepared to sincerely hurt the two until they heard that Sea began to laugh loudly and happily.

The two wolves shrank in size as they were not bigger than two little puppies small enough that both can sit with front paws on her shoulders while licking her face while she laughed it off. they were surprised by it, and Sea was not prepare on the whole thing, but the two young wolves refuse to leave Sea so Frostbite let her keep them if she takes care of them properly, which made all three of them happy. but it took Sea to go through 50 different names before she found two names that the two small wolves accepted, which Polaris and Permafrost thought is frustrating sweet expression on the little one.

* * *

right now it's morning and the sky in the Ghost Zone is significantly brighter than the almost black sky at night. Frostbite is about to enter the Sea's room and sees Sea sleeping calm and relaxed with the two small wolf pups together curled against her on either side of which the people of Farfrozen noticed quickly the night black ice Ghost Wolf called Demon is always on the right side while the snow white Ice Ghost Wolf called Angel is always on the left side, the two names were the only thing they answer to and listen to so Demon and Angel got to stay.

"little one wake up it's morning" said Frostbite quiet and Sea stretched and rubbed her eyes while the wolves yawned "Morning frosty" said Sea tired "it's a special day today," said Frostbite after have sighed over her nickname for him. Sea blinked at Frostbite and wonder what he's talking about "what?" she asked, her the head tilted to the side.

Frosbite gave an light laugh at the question, "it's a special day today it is one year since you came here and it's also your death day later today," said Frostbite and was met with confusion. Frostbite sat down on her king-sized bed "a death day is the day a ghost is formed, it is about the same as a birthday. Simply on the same time that you died you will experience the day of death again. Same time and day, but it goes over soon and you get some memories back, "said Frostbite and Sea flinched" my death was the most painful minutes I've ever been through, "said Sea.

Sea sighed, "I died and was formed not like other ghosts," she said, Frostbite wonder what she's talking about "I was formed while I died," she said, Frostbite got wide eyes, "I know I died of some kind of ectoplasm electrification. Every time a cell in my body turned to ash so created a ectocell in its place. Within a minute or so had my whole body has been replaced with ectoplasm and I collapsed later I woke up and passed out. someone moved me here to Farfrozen few minutes after I died, "said Sea" it's okay, it will probably take several years but after a while when experiencer your death day again you'll not notice it for the good memories are stronger then the bad death "said Frostbite to Sea that held the two small wolf pups.

later they are about to eat lunch, "given how little one died, then it's best if she is not alone when the time come," said Frostbite to Polaris meanwhile Permafrost is being sure that Sea eating as she should. most of the day went well and everyone had a good time until the sea fell down and screamed which caused many to jump at it. everyone there winced at the scream that lasted for a minute before Sea fell silent. the way she screamed at was like nothing they've ever heard before it was filled with incredible pain, it sounded tortured and crazy, it was filled with strength so no one there knew it sounded like she was being torn cell by cell and the scream echoed through most of Farfrozen so all the residents heard.

* * *

when Sea screamed, was more or all in the same room thrown against the walls by a energy wave and the sound reminded of a Ghostly wail, but the ghostly wail held only in a second and the was fairly weak, although she screamed for a minute. (where Danny is, he went through the same experience on the the death day) Sea sat with knees to the chest and breathed with sobs and tears , when Frostbite arrived next to Sea and the lifted her up in the meantime the two wolf pups pitifully whimpered because Sea screamed.

Frostbite is confused about why Sea down is now breathing and that her skin tone looked more human like but it became snow like pale again when she stopped breathing. it took several hours to calm Sea down and now finally she was asleep and during the whole time the two wolves was close to her. 'day was going so well until she experienced her death day again' thought Frostbite and time stopped.

no one was moving or time Frostbite felt a medallion around his neck and turned around to see Clockwork dressed in his purple clothes and red eyes looking at down at Sea. Frostbite ended up in shock 'what does the master of time here', he wondered "why are you here?" asked Frosbite "Serenity Silver Phantom also called the Sea Phantom or balance is not an ordinary ghost, but she is special like her twin brother," he said "what?" got Frostbite out "Sea has a twin brother, they look almost the same and shares several powers. when Sea died also died her brother the accident that caused there death and was formed like ghosts happened simultaneously. they both are also more alive than other ghosts and can get the powers that they need to manage their job, "said Clockwork and turned to Frostbite.

"What are you talking about?" asked Frostbite "balance is different, she and her brother have a power that almost no other ghost has. they both died there're ghosts, but there may still be alive," said Clockwork in monotone "balance and protection is what we call living ghost for both has the power to adopt a perfect human living form even when they are in the form so they all have their strengths and ghostly abilities only to the power lets all be deceived by a perfect illusion which makes everyone think that they are nothing more than human .but they know they are ghosts and that they must go back to their true form after a while, "said Clockwork

"what? ... that explains why she was breathing a little while and looked more human in skin tone" murmured Frostbite "but why are you here?" he asked, then "I am here to both of them need to learn their full powers and what it means to be a guardian from the other guardians" said Clockwork and Frostbite looks at Sea who slept and is frozen in time "when and where she will learn it all? "asked Frostbite and Clockwork smiled small "it will be several hours each day and this necklace can take her to the lair of the ghost she needs to learn from. which is mine and Ghost Writers" said Clockwork and disappeared through a portal after he put down the necklace beside Sea and took back his medallion.

When he disappeared so started time again. Frostbite explained a bit of what Clockwork told and apparently she knew already that she has a brother, she knew just didn't know what happened to him.

* * *

This is the second part of three or four if you want to have what happened to Danny with Pandora, so they tell me. Because I do not know how to write it so I skipped it


	3. human world

Years later, both twins are now 16 years old and looks 16 years old and have been ghosts for 9 years now. After their first year they started their guardian training and getting to know each other like ghosts as they visit each other's homes when they feel like it. They have also become much more dangerous with a larger range of powers and skills both physical and psychological battle. Both their clothing styles changed and became a little inspired by where they usually live, but they retained the black and white colors they have both tried to have other colors but they are not very fond of other colors. Probably because they were formed with black and white similar clothes.

Sea is wearing a tight black shirt that ends at the thighs and has a pull chain to open it with a high neck that is open to the chest. she has a pair of dark black pants that are tucked into the inside of a pair of tight high winter boots with fur trim, steady deep wave like sole with wedge heel, the boots are silver-colored with snow white fur. she has a pair of normal silver-colored gloves, a pair of Steam Trunk Archery Leather Gloves that go a bit over the shirt. over the clothes, she has a winter fur coat which is whiter than snow with folded down collar and the folded arms that still ends at hands, she has her coat open, but at the waist, she has a silver colored corset in leather with open lacing over it to keep their winter fur coat in place, in battle or when she flies.

If you look closely you can see a necklace with a few different jewelry on it, a black scythe. (the scythe looks to be made entirely in black and silver or ice and metal, and looks to be made of a lot like the blade that is elegantly curved. the scythe is covered in runes and in a wavy pattern in the metal), two ice-like sword (double-bladed sword, each with a dragon in black that winds across the middle of the sword edges), and two small mini guns in silver (similar to 2:45 caliber Colt M1911 and the AMT Hardballer Long Slide with a rose-like thorn pattern on the sides all in silver and crome) all jewelry can become a weapon when she wants to use them. She also has a necklace with a mini time medallion but it has a write-style text that says Balance in Blue, which hides her ecto signature and strength then helps to keep her human form if she wants to use it.

She's different from the past and now she has hip length hair that is silky soft and thick. she has a wild bangs that hangs in front the rest of the hair is held back by a pair of headphones in silver and black with a glowing blue pattern in them, the headphones can also be used for listening to music, filter out harmful noise or as a headsett .

the 9 years as ghost, her blue eyes become even more impressive because now they are filled with knowledge and a glint of mischief, they show strength and a ghostly force. When people see her, it's no doubt that she radiates power in the way she moves behave but she is also kind and nice. Now when most male ghosts sees her as they stand with their mouths open, she have a visible figure even with the covering clothes on and sleek toned muscles that resembles a female gymnast or swimmer with obvious hourglass figure, on the whole, we see she looks like an ice queen.

Danny is wearing a white shirt with a high neck over it, he has a black leather vest that reaches down to the hip. Danny is wearing a pair of black Steam Trunk Archery Leather Gloves and he have a pair of white pants in tucked inside a pair of black high and tight combat boots. Over the clothes he has a black mantle with embroidered white edges with hood and around the neck and shoulders above the mantle, he has a long scarf wrapped around the neck over the shoulders in a black color.

If you look closely you can see a necklace with a few different jewelry on it, a black and white scythe. (the scythe looks to be made entirely in black and white silver or ice and metal, and looks to be made of a lot like the blade that is elegantly curved. the scythe is extraction of runes and the wavy pattern in the metal) two black ice like swords (two katanas, each with a phoenix in green that winds over the sword blade), and a bow (there is a stylish long bow in silver with black designs, without cord and arrows for it uses his own ecto plasma). he also has a necklace with a mini time medallion but it has a write-style text that says Protection on it in green, which hides his ecto signature and strength then helps to keep his human form if he wants to use it.

he is different from past Danny has shoulder-length hair that is silky soft and thick and unruly hair. He has a wild bangs hanging wildly in front of the eyes and most of his hair leans forward toward the face but you can still see his whole face. Danny has a pair of headphones in black and silver with a glowing green patterns in them, the headphones can also be used for listening to music, filter out harmful noise or as a headsett .

With the 9 years as the ghost have his green eyes become even more impressive because now they are filled with knowledge and a glint of mischief, they show strength and a ghostly force. When people see he , it's no doubt that he radiates security in the way he moves behave but he's also kind and nice. Most female ghosts standing with their mouths open when they see him. Danny has a feminine body slender and moderately long but he has a well-toned and obvious swimming physics when one sees his discrete muscles that you may be noticed through his clothes depending on what he is doing, for the most part he looks Elvish.

both twins went into the Clockworks lair for Clockwork wanted to talk to them about something. when they saw each other so they stood and gaped they had not seen each other since they were 14 years due to training on various things and other things got in the way. "wow" they both said, and shook their heads and went in to Clockworks viewing room.

in which they saw the Master of Time Clockwork floating at one of the screens and flew there "you wanted to talk to us?" asked Danny "Yes Daniel I wanted to talk to you two about something that affects you," said Clockwork Sea and leaned her head "so what is it?" wondered Sea "you've heard of Amity Park" stated Clockwork and the two blinked "Yes," they replied "but what have that got to do which this," said Sea "Plasmius. it has with Plasmius to do and that he is trying to do," said clockwork.

Sea when she began to think of the city then she felt that the place is out of balance, which irritates her, but when Danny thinks of the city then he feels that people are in danger of making he frustrated. "So you want us to do what?" asked both to Clockwork "I want you to keep an eye on the place and try to correct the problem," he said, "I suggest you use your human skin and that you need to go to Chasper high for it not to be suspicious," said Clockwork as the two just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, is the school and the house done?" asked Danny and Clockwork nodded, "the only thing missing is you" he said and opened a portal to the human world to their new house. the two looked at each other then "okay, we are keeping an eye on the city" they said simultaneously and Clockwork began to smile a little bit. "bye" they said at the same time when the twins went through the portal to their new house.

The house is not large, it is enough for three people but it shows that they are rich, and the two are in the living room right now. the house has a light color on the outside and all the windows are surrounded by wooden frames on both sides of oiled wood and windows itself is colored in several colors and with lead around each color. The walls are covered with paintings all over the house and pictures of some of alt possible. The exterior of the house is classic with a porch in the dark oiled wood it looks Victorian out with natural colors.

The living room has beach gold walls and is large and open with a chandelier as the lamp on the ceiling, a modern TV on one wall and two large soft sofas that can be used as one or two beds in graphite gray and a beautiful Greek tiled table. the floor is made of wood and there is a steady solid black oak staircase to the upper floor which is only half of the living room is two story ceilings, the living room is also the hall which has a few jackets and shoes with a stylish black carpet and dark wood to hang jackets. There are a few shelves and a computer at one of the walls, the roof is also painted to look like the night sky through a telescope.

The kitchen is downstairs with an additional bathroom. The kitchen has a bright tiled floors reminiscent of Greek still in monochrome. benches are in black marble and cabinets are dark almost black oiled wood with silver pattern in tribal style, while cooking equipment is white. The bathroom downstairs has a black tile floor and a toilet and sink with a few shelves and a beautiful mirror. Bathroom items are white, while the walls are soft sky blue.

Upstairs there is an additional bedroom and two larger bedrooms for Sea and Danny at the stairs when you reach the top floor so ther is a small hallway with a couch a table and some bending shelves. The walls are soft and light, while the floor is quarry of a black carpet. One of the doors has a tiled surface that say "bathroom" on.

The main bathroom has a dark and black monochrome colored Greek tiles, a large bathtub big enough for four adults who are soft pearl white as the rest of the bathroom föremolen as the toilet and sink. There is a mirror with a black frame and the walls are a soft welcoming blue color, similar to the sky. There is a cupboard and shelf with several bathroom items as towels and bath tub items.

Sea's bedroom has a black carpet that almost covers the entire floor with white designs on. The walls are ice colored ice and one of the walls has a full painting of an Atlantic landscape covered in snow and ice during the night. She has a king sized bed with a bedspread of black silver fur and apparently asleep both the two wolf pups on the bed right now. One wall is almost covered by a massive ebony wood bookcase with books and other things, next she has a wardrobe with clothes in her style. She has a writing desk with a computer and the roof looks to be the night sky from the North Pole during an aurora.

Danny's bedroom has a black rug with Greek-style walls are soft sky blue and in one hand he has a king sized bed with a bedspread in black or white depending on the light. One wall is almost covered by a massive ebony wood bookcase with books and imagined next, he has a closet with clothes in his style. He has a writing desk with a computer and the roof looks to be the night sky, star constellations. One of the walls is a great painting of the forest during the night in the spring / summer.

Guest room is neutral, it has white walls and a dark blue carpet a large bed and wardrobe, there are also some benches. Then they have looked through the whole house so they noticed that they have a basement that has the equipment to be able to work out in and technology to ensure that they are healthy among other ghost related. But it is in most ice-like colors with a black floor. Full inside of the house has colors but most, it seems to have a monochrome inspired theme which they raised an eyebrow at when they noticed it.

"Danny do you think Clockwork planned the theme?" asked Sea after they have seen the whole house "Probably, and considering how it looks, it seems like we're stuck here for a while," he said and walked out. The windows let in light but they show nothing if you look in from the outside, which allows them to be in their natural form without worry. The house is on the rich side of town but it is surrounded by high vegetation so it is hard to see into the plot and house. More secluded as they like.

They both assumed their human skin through a white mist that went over them and disappeared. Their glow surrounding their body disappeared and their skin had more color but still look pale. their hair became an incredible black color a raven ebony black that is blacker than the night itself, their eyes became normal human eyes but their eye color was a shocking ice blue that looked almost silvery out but strong and clear. The kind of eye color that you just stop and look into . their bodies got a normal human temperature they got a pulse and started breathing, they got a perfect human form looks and physique and voices that do not echo, even if they are made entirely of ecto plasma and not carbon-based so you can not see that they are ghosts when they use their human skin.

They looked completely human like now, they also changed their clothes. Danny is wearing a dark red t-shirt over a black shirt with a high neck, his jeans are dark blue almost black and Danny is wearing a pair of black tennis shoes with red pattern on. But both necklaces are still there. Sea is wearing a dark silver colored shirt that is almost black, she has a pair of dark blue jeans, over the shirt, she has a black leather belt with a silver chain hanging from it. She has a pair of black elegant high-heeled shoes with a braided engraved pattern in the wedge sole. Her necklace is also visible, but like her brother, they are hidden under the shirt.

they went around town and watched a little of which everything is and just shook their head at Fentonworks before they went home to their house and back to their natural form. next day in the morning in their human skin they started walking towards Chasper high before they became invisible, and flew towards the school they became visible in an alley near the school and went there. When they went into the building so were they alone there probably because it was early in the morning but they went to the reception.

"hey excuse but we want our schedule?" Sea asked politely after Danny coughed to get the receptionist's attention who jumped. "it may be provided, but do not sneak up on me like that," she said sternly, "We didn't sneak up on you" they said at the same time, "what is your name?" she asked, "Daniel Frost and Serenity Frost" said Danny. The receptionist checked around on the computer and found them there on the list so she wrote out their schedule and a note for their two locker number. Both of them already have all the books they need to learn in their bags.

"okay here is your schedule and the classroom is room 104 with Lancer first. then good luck," she said, the two smiled took note and schedules then they walked from there "thanks" said on the way out. receptionist do not really know what to say about the two for it looks as if they walked straight out of a new and famous blockbuster "wow" she said in after thought.

in Lancer classroom "silence we will have two new students here today, so I suggest that you welcome them all right," he said without allowing them to respond as knocking on the door before it opened. in went Sea and Danny both each with a smile and relaxed expression that sends cold shivers through the teacher "hey, is this room 104 with Mr.. Lancer?" asked Danny "yes you are in the right place, you may introduce yourselves," said Lancer watching them.

Everyone in the class sat with mouths open as if they imitated a fish and the most common reason is that the two look incredible and enchanting. The two persons skin is pale but flawless. their hair is an incredible black color a raven ebony black that is blacker than the night itself, their eyes are beautiful human eyes but their the eye color is a shocking ice blue that looked almost silvery out but strong and clear. The kind of eye color that you just stop and look into .

the girl has a visible figure even with the covering clothes on and sleek toned muscles reminiscent of a female gymnast or swimmer with clear hourglass figure, on the whole, she is drop dead gorgeous. the guy has a feminine body slender and moderately long but he has a well-toned and clear swimming physics when one sees his discrete muscles that can be felt through his clothes depending on what he is doing, on the whole, so he looks like an elf prince.

Danny is wearing a dark red t-shirt over an black shirt with a high neck, round the neckline having a dog-like collar with studs, his jeans are dark blue almost black and Danny is wearing a pair of black boots with red pattern on Sea has wearing a dark silver colored shirt that is almost black with studs on the end of the arms, she has a pair of dark blue jeans almost black. over the shirt, she has a black leather belt with an silver chain hanging from it. She has a pair of black elegant high-heeled shoes with a braided engraved pattern in the wedge sole. Her necklace is also visible, but like her brother, they are hidden under your shirt, you do not notice it unless you know about it.

the two turned to the class "my name is Serenity Frost but I prefer to be called Sea., and he was next to me is my twin brother," said Sea "my name is Daniel Frost but I want to be called Danny and we just moved here from middle of nowhere, "said Danny and chuckle. Everyone in the class just sat and gaped they looked like movie stars that cost millions of money to rent for a few minutes. "it seems that Paulina just became outperformed majorly" Tucker said to Sam as Sea leaned her head at them

"do you have any questions." said Sea "is your hair and eye color natural?" asked Paulina and the two blinked 'what is that for kind of a question', they thought "yes it is completely natural," replied Danny "are you Goth?" asked one of the students "what?" Danny said "no. black is just our favorite color and we fit better in dark colored clothing," said Sea 'how did you get your skin so pale? "asked Sam "it's only natural I and my sister can't get sunburned or get color on the skin that is why we are pale but our skin is certainly not snow white," said Danny and Sea snickered at the inside humor.

"why did you move here for an ghost infested city" asked one of the nerds "ghost in Infected?" lied the two with confusion adornment on their voices without anyone noticing that they lied "yes ghosts that destroys and is nothing more than sub human conscious" said Valerie and the twins' eyes twitched by the insult which most noticed "sorry but you insult well not all the ghosts you meet well? "asked Danny "because if you do then I'm concerned about your physical and mental health," said Sea "ghosts do not get offended," said Valerie and the twins just shake their head "sorry but we grew up with different beliefs about ghosts., we do not fear them but we respect them, "said Danny

"We grew up with to be told that spirits can be friendly and help people if you are friendly to them if not to offend them." said Sea "if you leave them alone then all peaceful ghosts leave you alone," they said together, "it is a clean cut lie," said Valerie "that's what we were taught no more than that and it is common sense not to insult a creature that probably can make you feel great harm, given that probably several legends and myths about other creatures that ancient religions gods, mythical creatures, among other things, "said Danny" is probably created by the ghosts who came to the human world, "said Sea. and both shrugged and class just look at them in confusion.

later with Tucker and Sam "Tucker, the two look almost like they could be the Sea and Danny if they were alive," said Sam, looking at them "with they are not alive, and the two have another more icy eye color and blacker than black hair color, except for the pale flawless skin, "said Tucker," you should really forgive yourself no one could know what happened, "said Tucker," and how should I do that? "asked Sam angrily.

"we remind you of anyone?" asked Sea that now stands behind Sam, both Sam and Tucker jumped to the question "when, how," said Sam "do not sneak up on people one might think that you are ghosts," said Sam, and Sea gave a frown "sorry but I did not sneak. I'm just easy on the foot., and it's not nice to talk about someone behind their back when they are in the same room, "said Sea" and how do you know if we were talking about you? "asked Tucker and Sea began counting on her fingers "lets see your icy eyes. blacker than black hair color, flawless skin. then did you start talking about someone else. then asked you now if you were talking about me" counted Sea up and smiled at the end.

and Tucker gasped "what to talk about someone who is just a few meters away is not the smartest" said Sea "especially if that person has good hearing," she said in after thought. "hey sis" said Danny "who are these two?" asked Danny "just talking about ourselves and others. apparently so we remind them of that person," said Sea "you know to listen in on others talking is not nice," said Sam, "to hear what others say that is near is common, it is not as if you can turn off your hearing, "said Danny and smiled when Tucker started laughing.

"Yeah you resembles two friends who we knew. but the two died," said Tucker and the twins got a depressed expression "hello my name is Tucker Foly TF for too fine" he said and Sea just looked confused "is this a joke ? "she asked, and Sam struck him in the head with the palm "don't care about him. my name is Sam Manson" said Sam "nice to meet you and that probably all have hear so my name is Danny Frost and this is in Sister Sea Frost" said Danny.

"Apparently, everyone has heard?" asked Sam "probably everyone has heard. both me and my brother are the two new here and given how we look," she said and pointed towards herself and her brother, "it's hard not to be noticed., even if we ignore it, "said Danny in reflection 'ignore it?" asked Tucker, "we don't try on how we look or how we behave, it is just so we are and we do not care what other people think and prefer not to be labeled" said Danny "when all have become used to going here so will we either be the two most popular in school or we will be left alone, "said Sea and shrugged.


End file.
